Toreador
by FauxPassGG
Summary: What if the Marionette was never interested in saving them? What if he couldn't care less about the children? Armed with pessimism and specializing in not caring about anything, Mari must undergo a change of heart to give the children their happiest day. Rated T for heavy swearing.


Everyone keeps saying those damn words. 'Oh, don't worry, it will get better soon. The storm will pass and it'll be all happiness and sunshines soon!' It's all bull. Sunshine could go heck itself for all I give a damn. Every damn day sunshine comes shining through my damn window. Every day it mocks me with it's promises of happiness and better times. That's the damn problem. Sunshine is always there. It doesn't matter how crappy your life is, you get sunshine. It's a damn mockery. Maybe I'm a pessimist, but the truth is I'm tired of sunshine and happiness. I thrive in the dark rainclouds. Rain washes everything away. It's truly one of the only things that makes me feel alive again. Everyone hates it, everyone is all 'rain, rain, go away.' Rain is pretty much a neutral factor. Sunshine is happiness, rain is supposed to be death and devastation and whatever. Light is good, dark is evil, blah, blah, blah. But think of it this way: Sunshine always shines and it tries to make you feel happy, but rain is more neutral. You could feel happy, you could feel sad, whatever. The point is, sometimes rain can wash away our pain, our feelings, and the masks we hide behind. So it was pretty damn fitting that it was raining on that day.

Of course, now that I've mentioned it, you all want to know what happened on that day. Well, I'll get right to it. I'm going to go ahead and cut all the crap of where I came from, how I got here, and all that stupid intro crap. Anyways, I was off to the side on the day, listening to everyone laugh and cheer and be happy. If I stuck my head round the corner, I could see this sly bastard. Name was Vincent Afton. Ol' Afton was fiddling with one of these springlock suits. Now, these suits are supposed to be half robot performer and half wearable suit. And they say I'm creepy. Damn hypocrites. Anyways, so this asshat is walking around with a grin on his face. It's not even like a funny kind of grin, it's a weird unsettling one. So I'm here watching Afton and thinking about what a smug son of a bitch he is, when all of a sudden he puts the damn suit on. I'll be the first to admit that I don't really give a rat's ass when others are talking, so I don't really pay attention, but I remember management telling all of us that those suits were not to be worn. So now he's got my attention, so I follow him. He walks into the party rooms. It's more of a waddle, really, since I doubt you can move much inside that damn thing. He walks into the party room now, while the gang is performing.

I should back up a bit. The gang is made of two guys and a gal: Theo, Bon, and Chic. They're the damn best animatronic performers you've ever seen. Well, they are practically the only animatronic performers I've seen, so maybe I'm a bit biased. Anyways, there are these older versions in the service room. They got torn apart for parts. Kind of ironic, since the word 'part' is in 'take apart.' Whatever. There are some other guys too. There's Billy, who's a weird chubby kid who hangs around the vent systems for some reason. Then there's ol' Mangle. Mangle's by far off his rocker. He climbs around on the ceiling like he's a damn spider or something and keeps making these weird noises. Anyways, a few days ago, ol' Mangle got into a scuffle with one of the guards, ol' Fitzgerald. Mangle went completely off the deep end and bit him. Near damn tore his face off! It was kinda funny, seeing that jerk Jeremy get his. We were shut down for a bit, but management pulled some strings and we got to stay open. Fun.

Back to the story now. So that douche Afton is waltzing around the party room, tooting his own horn and saying he's this new fangled animatronic, and all the kids are going crazy. He's got a group of 5 or so now, and he tells them he's got this amazing surprise. He leads them all to parts and service, and I'll admit I got a bit nervous at this point. Not for the kids, really, but for Vin. I could care less about the kids, they were all whiny brats who freaked out and cried whenever they saw me, saying I looked like something out of a nightmare or something. I digress. Anyways, I followed Vin and the kids into the back room. I was worried Vin had gone off his rocker like Mangle had, wearing that suit. Vin goes over to Parts and Service, and he bolts the door. I try to open the damn thing, but he locked it up real tight. I decided to take a leaf out of Billy's book and take to the vents. I kinda get lost up there, though, and I hear some really weird screams. Finally I get to the right vent and drop down into Parts and Service. Vin is standing there, with a bloody knife in his hand. The kids are lying around the ground, dead as doornails. Vin tore the head off his suit, I can see it lying off to the side with a bloody handprint on it. He hasn't noticed me yet, he's pushing something into one of the old models. "Vin, the hell is this?" I ask. He whirls on me, brandishing that knife as if it would save him. "Mari. What the hell?" He groans as he relaxes a bit. "Course it's me. Who the hell else would it be?"

My real name is Marionette. I hate it. It sounds as if I'm supposed to be a sophisticated bastard or something, like I'm supposed to drink tea and flex my pinkie and all that stupid crap. Sure, I'll drop a fancy word like "Brandish" into my speech once in awhile, but I'm far from sophisticated. Most of the time I talk like Holden Caulfield from that one book about rye bread or something. So Afton is standing there scowling at me, and he says "You're going to get the same thing if you tell anyone." He waves his damn knife around like he's going to stab me. I laugh. "Why the hell would I tell anyone?" I start leaning against the wall. "I don't give a rat's ass about these little bastards. They don't even respect me. The hell would I respect them for?" Vin just kinda stares at me for a bit. Then he slowly puts his knife down, staring at me the entire down. "If you don't care… then why did you come after me?" I did a half shrug. "I don't know. Bored." Vin kept giving me this weird look, but he eventually went back to what he was doing. "Whatcha doin?" Vin grunted as he moved one of the older models before answering. "They won't find the bodies here." I rolled my eyes and jumped up back into the vents, crawling out. Vin yelled something at me, but I didn't hear what he said and I didn't really care anyways. I drop out into one of the party rooms and crawl back into my little box.


End file.
